The Hills Have Eyes 2
by Heavenly Demise
Summary: After a wild party three girls find themselves in the clutches of Papa Hades and others. Based on the characters from Hills Have Eyes 2. Rated M for strong sexual scenes and language. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_The hills were rocky and it was going to be harder than hell to get away. I was on a cliff high above the ground way too far to jump. How did I end up here held against my will beneath the dirt and abuse? _

It sounded like the greatest idea when Scarlet laid the idea on me one Friday afternoon after class. We could have the blast of all blasts in the middle of nowhere. There were drugs, drinks, and no one for hundreds of miles to disturb us. We didn't know when we picked the location out of a hat that they were already here. They were waiting for us; they let us set up the sound system and the tent, tiki torches for the night, everything for the party. It was a costume party for God sakes how was I to know that they were real.

They showed up like everyone else I remember telling him how cool his costume was and all he did was grunt in reply. He was a very tall man at least I had to look up at him. For his costume he was half man half reptile I guess. His skin had bumps that stood out like craters; he had a brownish tint too and was covered in what I identified as sand that served as a camouflage. Whoever did his makeup did a hell of a job. His face was done too it looked like he had bumps and what I think was a little puss from one of them being ruptured. It was so cool and frightening.

He was really difficult to see at different times throughout the night because of his color. He didn't drink and he didn't talk just sort of watched everyone I should have known something was up you know, but I just thought he was staying in character to be scary. He smelled too but I don't know why I didn't pay attention at the time. It was hot as hell in the desert we were all sweating; the dry heat in Arizona was so strong it felt like it was pushing you around.

He started to follow me around the party a little bit. I just thought he was maybe trying to pick me up but he never said anything. Then another guy much larger than the first comes up out of nowhere and caves in Billy's skull with some kind of hatchet. His blood spurted all over my face and costume. Everyone sort of paused at first like it was some kind of gag but as the big mutant guy kept picking us off one by one; we knew it was all real. He literally tore another guy in half with his bare hands by bending him backward until his back snapped and separated. It was so sick I puked right there on the ground.

Everyone was running ramped and there was already a pool of blood and bodies lying all over the ground. The big guy in the reptile costume or what I thought was a costume was standing right next to the huge murdering mutant guy whose biceps were as thick as tree trunks he was so tall he was towing in height, his whole body was big and butch like he was on steroids even his head even looked like it was pumped up on steroids too. He reminded me of a pissed off Davey Crocket hunter because he pulled out a freaking huge knife. The thing was he wasn't doing anything to the harm the half man half reptile he was busy killing the partygoers. That's when I figured they were at this party together.

The reptile guy was standing so still I will never forget the look he gave me as I started to run. He was looking at the ground like he just lost something and was searching only with his eyes. The minute I took off in the other direction he snarled and started after me. He was looking for me I realize that now. Slobber was running between the gaps in his unaligned teeth down over his chapped sunburned lip and mud covered chin. I started screaming for the first time since the murdering began, I was running for my life. It had gotten dark and I had run far away from the tiki torches by now. All I had was the light of the moon and it wasn't enough. A mutant had come out of one of their crawl spaces and jimmy rigged up a wire about ankle level. All I saw was the moon reflecting off some bolder size rocks lying around. I wasn't looking at the ground! Who watches the ground that closely while they are running? Anyway he was so close I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and it made my flesh crawl.

I was screaming all over again as he closed in on me, and just as it looked like I was done for, I was gaining ground between us little by little. I was beginning to feel like I might make it out alive. If I could lose him then maybe I could head back to Scarlet's car and drive away. With Scarlet of course but where was she? I hit the wire and my leg caught. I went down face first in the sand. At least it wasn't scorching sand just slightly warm from the sun during the day. I got up beating at my eyes as the sand stung them. I had to see what was going on but before I could clear my vision I felt two strong arms grab me roughly, hoisting me up into the air then dropping me back down so hard my neck jerked on impact. I opened my eyes trying to blink away some of the grains of sand just as I did a big fist came down over my head and I was out.

I woke up fighting. If this guy was still here I wasn't going to go easily. My arms ached and my wrists burned. They were being held behind my back as I struggled more it became apparent that my wrists were raw, it took me a while to realize I was tied to a rickety old chair in some kind of dirt tunnel. There was mannequins in a pile covered in dusty cobwebs a old black stroller on its side and a pile of other mess that I couldn't make out.

"Evey?" says Scarlet

"What?"

I was so startled; I almost fell over in the chair. There was Scarlet directly across from me tied to a chair too.

"What the hell is going on here? Is this some kind of fucked up game?" I yelled

"No Evey. I swear they must have had us here for at least a day now."

Scarlet starts to cry with her head down. Now Evey notices the cut on her forehead and the dried blood surrounding.

"What did they do to you?" whispers Evey

"Oh Evey…Evey." Scarlet wheeps.

"Scarlet!"

"Oh my God where am I?"

There is a girl next to Evey dressed up like Marilyn Manson shaking her head like she just woke up from a coma.

"Hey. Can you move?" Evey asks the girl.

"I…what happened?" asks the girl

"They are holding us here." Says Evey

"Who?…what are you talking about?" she asks.

The girl tries to get free but the ropes containing her are too tight. They tear at her skin each time she moves.

"Hey! I didn't sign up for this kind of party!" she says

"Neither did I!" Evey snaps.

She goes back to Scarlet ignoring the Manson girl.

"Scarlet are you okay?" asks Evey

"Yes…I think so." Sniffs Scarlet

She has stopped crying for the time being.

"We have to get out of here now." Says Evey.


	2. Chapter 2

There was nothing in reach to cut us loose so we struggled until our muscles were sore and exhausted. Then we must have sat tied to those chairs for hours. I was so tired I started to dose off. Neither the reptile man nor the crazy mutant had shown their deformed faces yet but we knew eventually they would. Something crawled across my leg and I jumped. I hated bugs especially spiders they terrified me. All we had left to do was to get to know each other, when your backs against the wall you don't know what else to do.

"Hey I am sorry I yelled at you earlier." says Evey to the Marilyn girl.

"Yeah well don't let it happen again." she says

"What?" Says Evey, in an aggravated tone.

"Evey calm down." Says Scarlet

"Anyway! Says Evey turning away from the girl again.

"I can't believe I am stuck here with the likes of you." She says

"What?" says Evey.

"I shouldn't have let Thor convince me to come here and party with the two wannabe Barbie dolls but I did and now look at me!" she shouts

"Look it's not our fault." Says Scarlet

"Who are you calling a wannabe Barbie doll?" yells Evey

"I am looking at the biggest wannabe right now." Says the girl opening her eyes extra wide to stare at Evey.

"You know what. I am not going to waste my energy arguing with you. I am going to think of a way out of here!" says Evey

"Good luck!" says the girl

"Who the hell are you anyway? I wouldn't even invite a bitch like you to my party." Says Evey

"My name is Rachael for your information and you invited my boyfriend so it was an invitation for me as well!" says Rachael

"Do you get off talking to us like this?" Asks Scarlet

"She's a fucking loser Scarlet don't talk to her." Says Evey

"I'm a loser! I am trapped here because of you two stupid bitches! Who the hell has a party in the middle of nowhere anyway? It was a fucking stupid idea from the start!" says Rachael

"Shut up just shut up!" says Scarlet

She starts to cry again.

"Well your ass is here so apparently not too stupid!" shouts Evey

"We're all gonna die anyway. Nothing matters." Says Rachael

"Scarlet. Don't listen to her we aren't going to die…okay." says Evey

Scarlet lifts her head the tears still fresh in her eyes.

"I know they won't kill us." Says Scarlet

"What do you mean you know?" asks Evey

"They want to use us." She says

"Use us for what?" Rachael butts in.

"Shut up!" says Evey

"For sex." Says Scarlet

"What? Scarlet what are you talking about use us for sex?" says Evey

"They will do it even though you don't want it!" screams Scarlet

Scarlet sent my head reeling. This situation was a lot different than I thought. I thought they were gonna torture and kill us not that that was great but now they are going to not kill us but just rape us. I looked down. Wait a minute wasn't Scarlet wearing panty holes with her costume now she had on nothing.

"Oh my God, Scarlet we really have to get out of here." Says Evey

"How? We can't." says Scarlet.

"Let us go you fuckers!" screams Rachael

"Shut the fuck up! Do you want them to hear us?" says Evey

It was too late though. I knew I couldn't do anything to save us. A rustling started somewhere further down the tunnel. I closed my eyes and prayed that it wasn't them but I knew all too well that it was. That's just it I refused to open my eyes at first but Rachael and Scarlet started screaming a few seconds later so I knew they were there. I had to open my eyes but I wished their faces wouldn't be the last thing I saw in this life. I opened my eyes to a new one. He was dressed in filthy overalls and had a black matted mess of hair or maybe it was just all the dirt that he was covered in from head to toe that made his hair look black. He was standing right in Scarlet's face looking her over so I couldn't see his face and with all honesty I didn't want to. I was sitting there eyes bulging too horrified to make a sound. I thought if I said something they would start messing with me. So I just sat there with my tail between my legs while he pawed at Scarlet. The wall started to move at least I thought it was. I blinked hard and saw that there was someone else here with us. I recognized him right away after he stepped away from the wall. It the reptile, camouflage one. I wanted to scream because I know he was out to get me. I didn't want him touching me with those dusty blood soaked fingers. Sure enough he came right over and stood over me. I didn't want to look at his face it was so horrible. My stomach felt like it was tied in a knot as he watched me. It felt like he stood over me forever. What was he waiting for? If he thought I would acknowledge him he had another thing coming. I was shaking beneath the rope and I didn't want to look up at him no matter how long he stood there but I could still see the mound of lumps bulging from his chest. It looked like he had some sort of serious skin infection. It gave me chills, the very thought of that skin rubbing against mine.

"Prettyyyy." He said

That was the first time I ever heard him speak and his voice reminded of a snake's hissing. Before I could think to do anything his hands were on my thighs. The heavily calloused palms felt like sandpaper on my skin. I freaked out and screamed in his face. I didn't want him touching me but the screaming didn't seem to faze him at the moment. Drool was running down his chin and splashing on my lap in little droplets. I felt sick to my stomach. Then he starts grinning as he sticks one of his hands between my legs. I had on a skirt as part of my red queen costume plus I was tied so tight I couldn't move. I was screaming so loud I started crying as I felt his fingers brush over my clit and slide inside me. I was screaming with every fiber of my being then he done it. He socked me square in the face with a closed hand. I thought right away that he had broken my nose. It hurt so much but I couldn't touch it. To my horror he just kept going never losing any momentum. He got down on both knees in front of me this purplish black lizard like tongue darted out of his mouth.

At first I thought he was going to bite me but he kept trying to open my legs. I cried out because the rope burned whenever he tried. I guess he saw that his efforts were unsuccessful with me being tied up so he untied my legs first. I waited for him to do my arms but he just went back to his knees and pushed my legs apart now with full access to my parts. I wanted to scream again but I knew he would hit me. That tongue came snaking out of his mouth and right inside me. He moved around inside sopping up my feminine juices. I almost screamed for him to get away from me as his tongued snaked further pressing on my walls. By now I knew he wasn't like any human man. I fought against the ropes wiggling my body and pressing my legs closed on him. He grabbed at both my legs and held them open until he was finished then he stood up and started to open his pants.

"Oh no please no." I begged.

He was still grinning at me with that ugly face and bright gray eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

My begging wasn't doing any good. The chameleon mutant was on me now pulling and breaking through the ropes with his bare hands. I was free; I didn't even give it a second thought. I started to run and just as I did he shoved me from behind sending me sliding over into a shaky table in the corner. The landing knocked the air out of me. As I laid there trying to catch my breath he had come up right behind me I could smell his odor. I turned around really fast hoping to catch him off guard I tried to punch him but he caught my tiny fist in his big palm and laughed. Then he threw my hand away and backed me into the corner. My butt hit the edge of the table and I knew then I was stuck. He had loosened the button on his pants but he still had the zipper left. He smiled at me with his crocked teeth and held my head between his big hands.

"Ssssso prettyyy." He said again.

This time that lengthy tongue came out and rubbed all over my face leaving a trail of his spit. I gagged and tried to pull away but he was incredibly strong. I couldn't break free and I couldn't move. He lifted me up in his big arms and set me on the table. One of the legs on the table must have been too short because it kept wobbling from side to side.

"No." I said

I pressed against his chest in a last effort to push him away but he knocked my hands down really hard. I remembered what he did to my nose, it was still throbbing but I think it was okay. He pushed me back on the table so that I was flat on my back. I didn't want him to do this I needed to do something do anything. I heard the zipper as he unzipped himself. I would have tried to kick him but he was right between my legs now. Was he as deformed in that area as the rest of his body? Dear God I didn't want to find out. I smacked him across the chest as hard as I could.

Maybe if I made him mad he would just beat me up and leave me alone. My palm stung after I had landed my blow. He paused for at least a whole minute and the grinning stopped real quick. He seized my arm and squeezed with so much of his strength that it started to go numb and feel like my fingers would explode. Then he twisted it up across my throat and pushed down, forcing me to choke myself with my own limb. I was squirming in an attempt to get away but he had me good. He was cutting off my air supply and it was starting to make me dizzy. I couldn't tell you exactly what happened next because I was dazed but I know my arms were free. He was guiding my hand down to the front of his pants. I felt the rough layer of skin on his organ. It wasn't as bumpy as the rest of him but gross nonetheless. I was starting to come back to my senses and pulled my hand away. I sat straight up on the table and that's when he positioned the misshapen head of it right outside my opening.

"No no no."

I waved both hands in the air still afraid for my life. He opened his mouth and took out something then shoved it in my mouth. I fell back on the table hitting my head. There was a bitter bile taste followed by a copper one. I gagged as I pushed the human flesh piece around in my mouth. I turned my head to the side and immediately threw up. The chameleon had another agenda; he saw his chance and pushed inside me. He was going at it the same time I was throwing up on the floor. Projectile vomit was going everywhere. I felt like I was going to puke up the lining of my stomach. The chameleon mutant was hammering at me like some kind of beast. I can tell he was enjoying himself by the sound of his breathing and the way his calloused hands squeezed my thighs. He was between my legs so I still couldn't close them on him. His jabs were long and deep, penetrating so hard that he was shaking my whole body.

This must be what sex with a Neanderthal feels like. His prehistoric grunting like he wanted to form words but couldn't. The perfuse sweat that was dropping all over me and his tongue kept licking over the badly unaligned teeth. This was the most horrible thing that had ever happened to me. All I could do was lay there under him praying that he would finish soon. He finally stopped but not before a deep hiss came from his throat. I felt a warm sensation below and my stomach flip flopped. He had just put his mutant cum inside of me and there was nothing I could do to change it. I wanted to scream my brains out. What was wrong with these people, why were they so deformed and most of all why were they doing this? I tried to gather myself and make sense of things but I couldn't.

"Where is Scarlet? What have you done with her?" Evey screams.

The Chameleon doesn't answer he just puts his parts away and zips his pants.

"I asked you a question!" she yells

Evey gets up from the table and throws a punch, her fist lands right in the center of his pecks. The chameleon doesn't move he doesn't even flinch, but he does return the blow. He hits Evey and holds back nothing. She is knocked off her feet plus it feels like she has some broken ribs. Her day of talking shit to this mutant was coming to an end. He never held back because she was a girl he honestly didn't give a damn and it was more than obvious.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes were so strained whenever a blade of light shone through gaps in the dirt walls. There wasn't a way for the three of us to keep track of time. In the tunnel there was only night and if we were lucky one of us would have just enough strength to lift our heads to survey our surroundings. That meant we could see the light from the sun outside sometimes. I knew better than Scarlet or Rachael that sooner or later we would all just give up. The mutants only freed us when they were horny and wanted to have their way with us. They had no other women at least any that we had ever seen. Sometimes they even took turns one after the other like we were a brand new toy that everyone got a chance to play with. We tried to fight at first but we were so weak now from lack of food and only stale water. I refused to eat human flesh regardless of the amount of times the Chameleon offered it to my lips. I use to try to tell myself that we were all dreaming and any minute we would wake up and go on with our lives. I know now that things will never turn out that way. We were here and we were here to stay as long as the mutant's wanted. The only way out was death by their hands.

Scarlet's split up lips tremble as she sucks in the dry air. Evey's head bobs slightly up and down. They are all remained restrained but in a different location, to a different set of chairs. Rachael can feel the smooth metal of the chair against her skin but she too is drained of energy to even make a single movement.

Most days it took all we had just to open our eyes and when you did you always felt it was better to leave them closed. By now the Chameleon had forced me to do all sorts of intimate things with him. The other girls knew that I was like his special little prize that he wanted to be touched by him only. They never mentioned it; we never felt right speaking about the things they would do to us. If we didn't talk about it then we didn't have to accept it. To tell you the truth I kept my head down most of the time because I didn't want Scarlet or Rachael to see the tears in my eyes. I kept my sobs as quiet as I could and I was good at it. I had a lot of practice from being beat as a child. Scarlet was my best friend but I had never been able to tell her anything about my past let alone my childhood. I use to be a different person from the one she called friend today. Everyone has their dark secrets I suppose. I thought I heard someone stir nearby and I swear if the Chameleon stuck his nasty cock in my mouth one more time I would try to bite it clean off. Regardless of how weak my body was on the outside that motherfucker infuriated me on the inside. I don't even know where a primitive fuck like him even first got the idea. I was sick to my stomach thinking about it almost as much as when he made me do it. His gnawed up dirt caked nails dug in my scalp the whole time forcing it deep down in my throat. God! I was going to lose my fucking mind if I hadn't already! A low screech escapes Evey's throat in the mist of her private crying. Scarlet tries to straighten her stiff neck.

"Evey, are you awake?" Scarlet whispers

"No." Evey whispers back.

"Quiet, both of you. They are always watching." says Rachael in her hoarse protest.

Rachael had made it her job to go on a twenty four hour SCREAM-A-GANZA after the raping first started so now she didn't have much of a voice left.

"I was speaking to Evey." states Scarlet

I guess I just stopped caring at that moment because I lifted my head and Scarlet saw my puffy bloodshot eyes.

"Evey." gasped Scarlet

It was like we had traded places in all this. Now I was weak and Scarlet was strong. Her hair was a mess of cobwebs and thick gray dust clumps; her face was so dirty it looked like someone had painted it using dirt from the floor. Around her eyes there were deep bags like she hadn't slept in years. She was as burned out as the rest of us if not more but what I saw in her eyes is what stunned me. There was a lot of fight still left in her I could tell by her determined glare. Scarlet was still very much alive and fighting. I wished like hell that I could have been there right with her but I wasn't.

"What?" I uttered.

"Evey I know…" starts Scarlet.

"Okay…" says Evey

I was so lost I didn't even care what Scarlet wanted to say. Could her words take away a grain of my pain? I didn't think so.

"I think I know a way out." Scarlet whispers.

"Then why would you wait until now to say something?" I almost shout.

"Keep it down! You two stupid cunts." Says Rachael.

Scarlet dismisses the statement as if Rachael never made it.

"You and me Evey. We can make it."

The longer I looked into Scarlet's eyes the more I wanted to believe her.

"We're not going anywhere Scarlet just give it up."

"We've all been through the _same_ thing Evey."

"Oh have we? I didn't see any of them shoving their cocks in your mouth!" I shouted.

The room fell in a deep silence. For a minute I could have sworn Rachael's mouth dropped open in shock. Scarlet's eyes were so wide and she went so stiff all of a sudden I thought she had died sitting up. Her mouth opened again but no words came out. It took me a while to catch on Rachael and Scarlet weren't looking at me at all. They were both staring behind me at something or someone.

I turned my head as much as I could to look and God how I wished I was already dead. It was the pissed off Davey Crocket, Papa Hades. He had a thick mass of messy hair and a whitish mucus running out of his nose. I had to resist the urge to puke in my own mouth.

"Give me—baby." He grumbled

I swear my heart felt as if it might stop beating in my chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**There maybe a few errors in this chapter if so please excuse me. I was rushing and working another chapter at the same time.**

Then he said it again.

"Give me baby! He yelled

Why in the hell was he only looking at me? I wasn't the only female being held here in the tunnel.

"Please holy God..." I started to pray as tears filled my eyes for the millionth time since I had been here.

My head felt like there were a thousand volts of electricity racing through my brain. What was wrong with me? Was I having a heart attack? No the pain should have circulated from my chest if that were the case. Papa Hades placed his giant hand on my shoulder and squeezed. I didn't know if he was trying to make me scream or not. Either way I didn't have the chance because Scarlet cut loose with a epic scream it sounded so full of agony you would have thought she was being chain sawed in half. Instantly she grabbed everyone's attention in the room including Papa. I had to blink and look again because I couldn't believe it. Scarlet was free of her ropes and out of her chair. I don't know if she screamed to save me or just from the knowledge that she would be next to be raped by him. Nevertheless Scarlet was hauling some serious ass, down the tunnel she went. Papa Hades was so pissed he snorted and white mucus sprayed from his nose.

My chest heaved up and down as I tried to maintain some type of calm. Papa Hades took off after Scarlet right away. I felt glad that she was loose but also a bit betrayed. Why hadn't she freed us, well at least me? We were best friends. I was a mix of emotions sad and afraid. Would he kill her now? I just couldn't stand this anymore; there was one event of terror after the other. I looked at Rachael and she looked at me.

"She's going to get us all killed." says Rachael

"Sure because I would much rather be alive!" I yelled

Rachael was such a bitch all the time, twenty four seven. Even after being raped and beat she never seemed to take a day off.

"At least she has more guts than either of us." I added.

So there we were sitting in silence, me waiting for any sign that Scarlet was anything but dead. I must have dozed off because I opened my eyes startled by my breasts being groped, Papa Hades must have been back. No, it wasn't him this time it was Chameleon, and from the looks of him he was ready for some loving. He was breathing deeply and staring down at me. That's pretty much all he did to let me know that he was horny and had his eye on me. Tonight he was wearing a shirt well really a entire uniform. It must have belonged to a soldier it had corporal insignia stitched to the shoulder of the jacket. He was smiling with those crooked teeth like he was so proud and happy with himself. The whole thing made me sick. He started rubbing up my leg to my thigh making a feeble attempt at seduction. His hands were always so damn rough. What had he been doing with them and why was he always only interested in me? Smash! There was a loud crash nearby in the tunnel followed by hollering and it wasn't Scarlet's voice it was Papa's. Fear rose in my throat chocking me. Was Scarlet alright? Chameleon started to become so disoriented, no fearful. I had never seen him this frantic as he untied me from the chair. I heard the voice of Papa Hades shouting again not really saying any words in particular just shouts to express his rage. There was more smashing followed by his popular catch phrase really his only phrase.

"Give me baby!"

I could hear him loud and clear now as Chameleon yanked me to my feet and rushed me in the opposite direction of the commotion.

"Wait, where are you going? Rachael said, her voice only came out as a whisper.

I didn't have time to answer as Chameleon rushed me away. What would I have told her anyway? Hell to me every tunnel looked just like the one before it. If there was a difference between them only the mutant's could tell. It took a lot of force from the Chameleon to move me because my legs just wouldn't seem to work after been tied down for so long. After a few minutes he seemed to get frustrated so I yelled back at him. I surprised myself by the strength in my voice.

"I can't walk because my legs are asleep!" I shouted.

He paused and grunted. He stared at me a while and I thought he would hit me but he didn't he just threw me over one of his shoulders and carried me off. He was moving about in the darkness like a ninja. Even though I was being carried kinda upside down I could tell that he wasn't walking a straight path, he was moving along the wall in the shadows. It was weird; I wondered if this was why the others and I could never get away. Chameleon stopped then made a right turn I could see the tunnel previously in front of us had collapsed so our way was blocked so he couldn't have continued going straight even if he had wanted. He opens a trap door in the wall and forces me through. I fell down onto an old springy mattress with a weak bed frame. Before I could compose myself enough to stand Chameleon was in the room with me shutting and bolting the small door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo sorry that it took me so long but after I wrote the first chapter I didn't really like it. I wrote this one to replace it. I hope you like it.**

"Oh my God somebody, anybody please save me." Scarlet squealed.

Papa Hades might have been big but he stayed right on her little ass. He was running into things and throwing aside any objects that got in his way. He was breaking and smashing through everything in sight with such rage. His words were unrecognizable as part of the English language. He sounded just like some kind of snarling beast that was dead set on catching Scarlet at any cost. She quickly realized that she would lose this battle. This was his home and he no doubt knew the place inside out. How could she ever come close to an escape? Every tunnel was the same, the only thing making one stand out from the other was the pile of crap gathered in each corner. The first room had old busted mannequins, the second piles of tattered rags and shoes. Scarlet had never seen these things before so she hoped that she was somehow headed in the right direction. Something told her if Papa Hades got his hands on her there would be hell to pay so she had to get away. If she could get one room ahead of him maybe she could hide but she didn't have the gift of speed like her best friend forever.

Evey was like a star athlete when it came to running and playing sports. It was a big surprise after she saw they had both been captured by the mutants, but even a blind man would see these mutant's meant business. Scarlet was going as fast as her legs would carry her but Papa Hades was still going strong. The feeling of dread started to wash over Scarlet. As one dark tunnel lead way to the next Scarlet knew she wasn't going anywhere. Was it just her or was it starting to seem darker in each tunnel now? It almost seemed as if she was traveling to the core of this place and far away from the light. More horror set in, what if it was true? Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness but this was a whole new level of darkness that started to settle in. She couldn't turn around now even though she realized that this was most likely a mistake, Papa was right behind her. Scarlet had to keep running whether she was wrong or not. She turned a corner and was engulfed in darkness, she could no longer see the dirt walls or floor of the tunnel. There was nothing except pure darkness. Scarlet reaches out to use her hands to find her way to the next room but she can feel nothing against her fingers. She was really in a jam, she didn't even hear the sound of Papa Hades behind her now. Did he just leave her alone? That sounded impossible especially with how hard he worked to keep up with her. Scarlet tried to keep her frightened mind off of him and focus on getting out of this pitch black tunnel. Scarlet started to strain her eyes to see anything.

Up ahead there was something, it looked to be a dim light. Scarlet squinted and was sure she was correct. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest from joy. She found the way out, she had finally found the way out. Scarlet ran top speed to that light, as she made it within a few feet of the source her smile faded. The source was nothing more than a lantern hanging from some cord along the wall. She stood staring at the rusty thing in disbelief. Before Scarlet can move a muscle Papa Hades pops up right in front of her face. He lifts her into the air holding her by the hips. She is forced to look down on his hideous face and has to turn away.

"You will give me...baby." he says.

Scarlet's scream echos off the walls. Papa Hades roars and throws her across the room with incredible ease. Scarlet's face crashes into the wall and she falls down on her side. She can't seem to pick herself up but its okay. Papa Hades has her covered as he snatches her up swinging her like a rag-doll. Her legs dangle and she manages to lift them up enough to push against his torso. Scarlet bends at the knees pushing outward as hard as she can but it doesn't make Papa loosen his grip on her throat one bit. He must have gotten tired of Scarlet struggling because he slams her head into the wall over and over until her nose starts to bleed. Finally Scarlet gives up, she has had enough of a beating to know that Papa would have no trouble or problem killing her.

"I will do whatever you want—please stop." Scarlet pleads.

She wasn't even sure if someone like Papa Hades would even understand her words but he must have understood something because he stops banging her head.

"Thank God." Scarlet says under her breath.

She is so close to passing out that she can barely keep her eyes open. He might have given her a concussion. Scarlet remembered hearing that you weren't supposed to fall asleep. She smiled to herself, wouldn't a concussion be sweet? She could slip away from this nightmare just by closing her eyes. Before she can get too happy with the idea Papa Hades was carrying her off to his private room. He wasn't very gentle as he slammed Scarlet down on the bed.

"Why are you doing this?" asks Scarlet

"You, give me baby." says Papa Hades

Scarlet pulled her knees up to her chest trying to protect herself but it was no good. Papa picked her up by the neck and let her fall back down on the bed. The feeling of falling forces Scarlet to straighten her legs. Papa latches on to her leg with his huge hand, the man was massive in size. His back was so wide and broad. Scarlet felt so weak, Papa Hades was so big, she felt like she was being assaulted by a linebacker.

"No!" screams Scarlet.

She couldn't believe she managed to get the words out of her mouth. She kicked Papa Hades just below the shoulder in the soft part right along his armpit. She really gave it all she had trying to dig in with her heel. It worked, for a second he backed up a little, probably stunned by the kick. Then he balled up his fist intending to bring it down on Scarlet's head. She thinks fast and rolls to the right. She goes right off the bed and hits the floor just as his fist lands on the bed. Papa Hades lets out a growl from deep in his chest. Scarlet manages to get to her feet and out the door he brought her in through. Papa comes barreling out after her. Scarlet runs for her life back out into the dark tunnel.


	7. Chapter 7

They were all idiots everyone of them. Let's start with Evey and Scarlet and their brilliant party in the desert idea. How rich, only those two moronic bitches could have cooked up something like this. Now here I was in the shitter right along with them and their mutant rape party. I was tied to this chair while Evey ran off with her deformed boyfriend. What the hell was up with those two? If I didn't know better I would say she liked the attention he gave her. It didn't seem like she put up much of a fight before he carried her off. She must be enjoying it secretly, like some super freak. Don't get me started on stupid fucking Scarlet either. She was probably gonna get us all killed by not having a proper plan. If it was a good idea just to get up and run I would have tried that shit myself, but none of us knew the way out. Both of them left me here, only out to save themselves I knew it. If I was going to get out of this place I had only myself to rely on. These fucking mutants had really gotten under my skin. I wanted to knock their teeth out at least the ones that were left. I had been raped before you know, by my own step dad. How fucked up is that? I swore I would never let it happen again but here I am getting my shit taken all over again.

"My name is Rachael Kernel and I am strong and capable of handling any situation."

Yeah, all the positive self talk bullshit that I learned in therapy was really helping me right now. I put myself in this predicament after I decided to come to a party thrown by Scarlet and Evey. I don't really know them personally but they were popular on campus. Evey was dating a guy named Christian. I'm not sure how they met but they were inseparable, it was enough to make me sick. His ass was out of town visiting parents during this party but I can only imagine how he flipped out after he got back and Evey was missing. We all had to have been reported missing by now. I would be surprised if Christian didn't come out here and go over every inch of desert with a fine toothed comb just to find Evey. Like some damn noble knight searching for his fucking princess. I wonder if he would still think she was so hot if he saw who she's fucking.

As far as I am concerned I should have never been here but I was listening to Thor, he was so damn excited. I could never hope to understand the mind of Thor the most stupid things excited him to no end. Don't ask me why but I liked that about him. He was so funny, I loved him and he was dead. Papa had killed him broken him in two pieces like a fucking twig, snap, and it was all over. These were mutated men and they were fucking pricks too. They were keeping the three of us here to breed. I knew it after they kept raping us but none of us were murdered. They were using us for their own needs. My heart was full of nothing except anger. Somehow this was their fault, stupid fucking Evey and Scarlet and I was going to make sure they paid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Meanwhile:

There were no words left to express my disgust as the Chameleon's turned to look at me. I think he smiled because I could see the brown stains on some of his teeth. We were alone in this room and he had just shut and locked the door. I just stood there staring like a deer caught in headlights. I had a good idea of what he wanted to do and I didn't know where to run. It was darker in this room than the tunnel he carried me from.

"Back off." says Evey

I was trying to sound threatening but wasn't sure if it was working. The Chameleon just stared at me like I was the last warm meal on earth and he was starving.

"Why do you want me? Go fuck yourself!" screams Evey.

The Chameleon doesn't respond with violence instead he goes to the other side of the room. It's really dark on that side so Evey can't see him anymore. There's a grunt then the sound of a struggle. Now Evey is really focused on the corner. What the hell was going on now? Another mutant is tossed out of the corner and lands at her feet. As he stands up Evey can see that he has a build quite like the hunchback of Notre Dame. Also the features on right side of his face are sagging like they were placed too far down so that they aren't level with the left side.

"I—no watch." he says

The Chameleon doesn't even stop to listen he just keeps punching him in the arms and body. Evey almost feels sorry for him as he stumbled backward loosing his balance bumping into Evey and knocking her off her feet. He wouldn't fight back and he looked at Evey with sadness in his eyes. She knew somehow that this mutant was different from all the rest. The Chameleon starts kicking him while he's down.

"Stop!" Evey yells.

Both the Chameleon and the second mutant pause to stare at Evey.

I had no idea why I decided to open my big mouth. It's not like anyone was jumping out of the woodwork to speak on my behalf. I just didn't want to be a witness to someone being beaten to death mutant or not. With me and the other girls being raped I had experienced enough unpleasantness.

The shorter mutant scurries out of the room without another word. Chameleon turns back to Evey looking her directly in the eye.

I could hear the doom music in my head as he approached me. The same sickness was rising in my stomach just like it had every time before. I knew fighting him would only end with me being beat up and raped anyway. I had to approach him in a different way.

The Chameleon goes over to Evey and gives her a gentle shove onto the bed.

"Momma." he hisses.

That son of a bitch! He wanted to get me pregnant. This sick bastard was keeping me to himself so when I did get pregnant he could be sure it was his baby. Although he was badly deformed he still had cum so I knew it wasn't impossible to conceive. I just didn't want to be the lucky girl that found out for sure.


End file.
